L'ombre de Reina
by Thiline
Summary: Recueil d'OS- Moments volés de la vie d'une faelienne, membre de la garde de l'Ombre et de son adaptation à ce monde curieux qu'est Eldarya
1. Nostalgie

Reina regarda le ciel. C'était l'une des rares choses que son monde avait en commun avec Eldarya. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Eldarya, c'est juste que ce n'était pas chez elle. Ce n'était pas _son_ monde. Elle n'y avait pas sa famille, ni ses amies. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit où rentrer le soir où elle se sentirait chez elle. Pas d'endroit à appeler sa « maison ». Cela faisait plusieurs mois depuis son arrivée et la joie de la découverte s'estompait. Ses proches lui manquaient.

Reina avait beau avoir toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire de la magie, de quitter son monde pour vivre de folles aventures comme dans les livres de fantasy, elle comprenait maintenant la solitude que cela impliquait.

Elle traversa le parc en traînant des pieds, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans sa chambre, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller. Ces derniers temps elle supportait de moins en moins la présence des autres personnes, en particulier celles des capitaines des gardes.

Sans y faire attention, elle se fit bousculer par Ezarel qui portait une pile de livres.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? S'agaça-t-il en ramassant ceux qui étaient tombés. Tu n'es pas encore devenue immatérielle malgré ton teint blafard et ta présence inexistante. Termina-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Si d'ordinaire, ses plaisanteries la faisaient sourire, ces derniers temps elle les trouvaient fades.

\- Peut-être que ce serait ça la solution, finalement… Au moins si j'étais un fantôme on me laisserait errer en paix. J'y penserais, Ezarel, j'y penserais. Marmonna-t-elle à voix basse en reprenant son chemin.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture et s'y blottit, en souhaitant que le temps passe. Peut-être que s'il s'écoulait plus vite, ses parents ne lui manquerait plus autant?

Il lui semblait que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle venait de s'emmitoufler lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Reina décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et repris le cours de ses songes. Malheureusement pour elle, l'inopportun était insistant. De mauvaise grâce, elle sortit de son lit et ouvrit sa porte. Elle se sentit observée avec attention lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Valkyon.

\- Mery a de nouveau perdu son familier, je vais le chercher dans la forêt.

\- Ah.

\- Tu viens avec moi, on sera plus efficace à deux.

Reina acquiesça et le suivit. Il lui sembla qu'il allait moins vite que d'habitude mais elle accéléra l'allure tout de même pour être à sa hauteur. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Son regard se perdait dans la végétation autour d'elle et dans le ciel. Mery était un idiot. Qu'avait-il bien pu donner à son familier cette fois pour qu'il s'enfuie ? Reina n'avait pas envie de devoir en capturer un à nouveau. Elle chercha avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Mery était chez lui, il avait sa mère. Alors qu'elle… Elle se morigéna intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas se comparer à un gamin qui avait perdu son père et dont la mère était gravement blessée. Elle avait vingt ans, et sa famille allait bien, il y avait juste un monde qui les séparait. Juste un monde.

La pluie commença à tomber, et Reina arrêta ses recherches pour apprécier cette sensation fraîche sur son visage. Elle avait envie de pleurer. A défaut de pouvoir le faire, le ciel le faisait pour elle.

Elle sentit la main de Valkyon sur son épaule avant de le voir, il désigna d'un mouvement de tête, un arbre qui pourrait les abriter le temps que l'averse s'arrête. Ils s'y réfugièrent, Reina s'asseya en s'adossant contre le tronc de l'arbre, Valkyon en fit de même.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? L'interrogea-t-il en continuant de la regarder de manière imperturbable.

\- Les filles humaines pleurent tout le temps, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Lui rétorqua Reina en fixant son regard loin des yeux dorés dont l'intensité commençait à la rendre mal à l'aise.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes comme pour lui laisser le temps de se livrer d'elle-même.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout garder pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler, je t'écouterai.

\- Merci.

Valkyon acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait que Reina ne dirait rien, ne lui aurait rien dit. Pourtant il aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse, cela lui aurait permis d'effacer ce goût amer d'inutilité qui le hante depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ils rentrèrent au quartier général rapidement lors d'une accalmie de l'averse.

\- N'oublie pas de te sécher. Lui lança-t-il au moment de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

\- Je sais, je sais, maman, lui répondis Reina agacée mais sa voix trembla sur le dernier mot.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la rattraper, déjà elle avait disparu au bout du couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait un peu trop bien assimilée la technique de fuite de la garde de l'Ombre. Il entra dans sa chambre et se sécha rapidement. Il comprenait à présent son attitude maussade et il doutait de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas ramener sa famille, il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer dans son monde. Si au moins elle avait acceptée sa présence, il l'aurait écouté et essayer de la réconforter. Mais elle préférait se cacher pour pleurer.

Il décida de descendre aux cuisines, avec toutes les larmes qu'elle allait laisser couler, elle aurait besoin de boire et de manger un peu. Il piqua aussi un peu de miel d'Ezarel et remonta vers la chambre de Reina. Il s'adossa contre le mur, ses sanglots lui parvenaient malgré la porte et la couverture dans laquelle il était sûr qu'elle s'était entourée. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait depuis des heures quand sa porte s'entrouvrit discrètement. Si discrètement qu'il avait failli ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le visage rougi de Reina qui recula aussitôt qu'elle le vit. Il cala son pied dans l'ouverture de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il n'accepterait pas cette fois de rester attendre à l'écouter pleurer.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? L'attaqua Reina.

\- Je t'apportais de quoi manger. Fit-il en déposant la cruche d'eau, la miche de pain et le miel sur sa table de nuit. Tu vas... Mieux ?

\- Oui. Lui répondit-elle en se fermant complètement.

Il la scruta du regard et s'approcha d'elle. Il leva son visage vers lui et observa les yeux rouges et les joues trempées.

\- Je ne te considérerais pas plus faible parce que tu pleures devant moi. Lui dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Je dois en conclure que tu me considère comme étant déjà tellement faible que je ne pourrais pas l'être davantage ? Releva Reina après quelques secondes à se noyer dans les yeux dorés.

Il relâcha son visage et recula.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Je sais. Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien, ça passera. Laisse-moi juste du temps.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Merci quand même pour le repas.

Il fit un mince sourire et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait rien faire mais au moins avait-il tenté quelque chose.

Fin.


	2. Comment embellir sa journée

Assise en tailleur dans un coin de la bibliothèque, Reina lisait, ou plus exactement tentait de déchiffrer l'un des livres de la bibliothèque. Cela faisait quasiment quatre mois qu'elle avait atterris dans ce monde, et quatre semaines qu'Alajéa passait tous les soirs dans sa chambre pour lui apprendre à lire, mais le résultat n'était pas encore probant. Elle soupira, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait trouver une solution pour rentrer chez elle.

« - Reina ma délicieuse humaine, c'est donc ici que tu te cachais...

La concernée ne prit même pas la peine se relever.

\- Loin de toi, et de ta perversité naturelle. Compléta-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau.

Son chef eut un sourire et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Reina grimaça, c'était la fin de sa tranquillité. Nevra allait sans aucun doute, encore lui confier une mission à la mords-moi-le-noeud particulièrement ennuyante. Non mais franchement, pourquoi avait-il dû lui demander à elle la nouvelle, la stupide humaine comme disait certaines de ses consœurs de retrouver Kuro qui après une énième prise de bec avec la Fée d'Ezarel et sa plante carnivore avait décidé de bouder en haut des murailles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si leur dernier jeu avait été d'essayer de plumer ce pauvre oiseau ? Enfin, pauvre oiseau, c'était beaucoup dire il était bien plus vieux qu'elle et pouvait être aussi borné que le chef de la Garde de l'Ombre.

Elle se mit debout à contrecœur et plaça dans la main de Nevra son livre. Il le posa sur un coin de la table sur sa droite et s'avança vers elle pour la coincer dans le coin de la bibliothèque. Reina haussa les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait longtemps que les tentatives de Nevra la laissait de glace et que ce dernier le savait. Il sortit de son espèce de veste de kimono rouge une bourse qu'il agita devant ses yeux. Reina résista à l'envie de la lui arracher de force. Il avait de bien meilleurs réflexes qu'elle.

\- Tu tentes de m'hypnotiser ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Peut-être devrais-je tenter, lui susurra-t-il avec un sourire gourmand, et te mener dans ma chambre ?

\- Nevra, tu sais que dans mon monde tu commets un délit ? Que tu devrais payer une lourde amende pour ce que tu me fais subir ?

\- Vous punissez les hypnotiseurs ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, les harceleurs. Et plus particulièrement quand ces derniers se rendent coupables de harcèlement sexuel comme tu le fais à présent.

\- Une chance qu'on ne soit pas dans ton monde alors. Souria-t-il en s'éloignant. Plus sérieusement, j'ai besoin que tu ailles en ville récupérer quelques armes que j'ai fais faire réparer ainsi qu'une commande de Valkyon. J'ai déjà vu avec le vendeur pour le prix, donnes-lui juste la bourse. N'oublie pas de les ranger dans l'armoire et de donner à Valkyon sa commande. Tu pourras retenir tout ça ?

Génial. Elle servait de livreuse. Non, vraiment, sa mission l'enchantait.

\- Oui, fit-elle avec lassitude.

\- J'espère, je ne voudrais pas devoir te punir... . Reprit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui donnant la bourse.

\- Rassures-toi je n'en t'en donnerais pas l'occasion. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix neutre en le contournant.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque rapidement et sortit du quartier général. Nevra entamait franchement sa patience. Quatre mois. Quatre mois et il ne se lassait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi ? Elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers menant au marché. Évidemment, il ne lui avait pas préciser _quel_ marchand exactement. Ce type était définitivement une nuisance.

Une petite heure plus tard, Reina rentrait vers le quartier général. Le Purreru avait bien essayé de négocier mais elle avait coupé court en disant qu'elle n'avait que ce que Nevra lui avait donné. Et qu'elle n'y mettrait pas un manaa de sa poche. A croire que parce qu'elle sentait l'humaine, pour reprendre leurs mots, elle était un pigeon. Reina secoua la tête, et se dépêcha de rentrer au quartier général. Plus vite elle se serait débarrassée de cette corvée, plus vite elle pourrait retrouver Alajéa ou Keroshane pour qu'ils continuent à lui apprendre à lire.

Elle passa en coup de vent dans la pièce du quartier général réservée aux armes pour la Garde d'Ombre et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement des Obsidiens. Elle entrouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa dans l'entrée, surprise par le nombre de combattants qui s'y entraînaient. Les chocs entre les armes résonnaient sourdement dans la pièce. L'odeur de transpiration imprégnait les lieux malgré les vitres ouvertes. Elle s'avança un peu pour observer les passes d'armes violentes entre les Obsidiens et les Obsidiennes, elle s'étonnait qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé. Comment pouvait-ils se combattre aussi sérieusement alors qu'ils étaient si soudés autour d'une bière ? N'avaient-ils pas peur de frapper trop fort, trop vite et de blesser l'autre ? Et comment diable faisaient-ils pour bouger aussi rapidement ces armes lourdes ? Reina avait essayé de soulever une épée une fois, et avait peinée à la tenir droite plus de quelques minutes. Alors échanger des coups avec et la tenir droite pendant plusieurs heures ne serait-ce que pour s'entraîner ? Très peu pour elle.

C'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle s'estimait assez chanceuse d'appartenir à la Garde de l'Ombre. Une Obsidienne l'interpella en la voyant rester immobile dans l'entrée :

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Reina se retourna d'un bond vers son interlocutrice.

\- Je cherche Valkyon. Nevra m'a demandé de lui remettre sa commande.

L'Obsidienne se retourna pour chercher le concerné du regard. Reina en profita pour admirer les muscles finement dessinées sur la peau pâle de la combattante. Elle lui envia ses longs cheveux bleu foncés et ses yeux dorés qui ressortaient plus clairs que jamais. La guerrière semblait dans son élément et il émanait d'elle une certaine confiance en elle-même. Une confiance que n'avait pas Reina qui se sentait terriblement banale, en plus d'être inutile dans ce monde.

\- Tu l'as loupé de peu, lui fit gentiment l'Obsidienne en se retournant. Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu la dépose directement dans sa chambre. Tu sais où c'est ?

\- D'accord oui, merci je vais y aller.

Reina lui rendit son sourire avant de partir en refermant la porte. Les Obsidiennes étaient gentilles, mais elle était toujours mal-à-l'aise en leur présence. Elle traversa les couloirs à pas rapide en espérant que Valkyon serait toujours dans sa chambre au moment où elle arriverait. Elle frappa plusieurs fois à sa porte avant de se décider à entrer. Visiblement le destin ne voulait pas qu'elle le croise aujourd'hui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la décoration plus que sobre de sa chambre et déposa sur le bureau le coffret en bois que lui avait remis le Purreru. Elle allait quitter la pièce quand le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la surpris. Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant Valkyon qui la dévisagea avec étonnement.

\- Reina ?

Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux un court instant avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Cette journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça après tout.

\- Nevra m'a demandé d'aller ta commande en même temps que les aiguilles pour la Garde des Ombres. Je l'ai déposé sur ton bureau.

Alors surtout ne pas rougir. Ne pas laisser traîner ses yeux.

Il fallait dire que voir le chef de la Garde d'Obsidienne à moitié nu, et uniquement recouvert par une serviette avait de quoi mettre de bien meilleure humeur. Elle observa à la dérobée quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de ses épaules. Elle s'interdit de regarder plus bas, pour ne pas se faire griller.

\- Merci.

Reina acquiesça et lui tourna le dos pour partir. Une fois la porte refermée, Reina passa une main sur sa joue. Celle-ci était devenue brûlante. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de refréner l'immense sourire qui naissait sur sa bouche. Finalement, c'était une bonne journée.


	3. Une douche sous surveillance

Reina soupira et entra à reculons dans le vestiaire réservé aux gardiens d'Eel. Comme elle s'y était attendue, il y avait peu de différence entre les vestiaires des faery et ceux des hommes. Elle en aurait au minimum pour le reste de sa journée à tout nettoyer.  
Cela lui apprendra à essayer d'éviter les entraînements de Nevra. En même temps, elle finissait toujours au sol avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon avec laquelle Nevra mais aussi les membres de la garde s'amusait. Ce qui ne la motivait en rien à y aller.  
Elle rassemblait les serviettes sales quand une autre gardienne entra dans le vestiaire. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges sombres et des yeux dorés qui survolèrent la pièce avant de se fixer sur elle.

\- De corvée toi aussi ? L'interrogea-t-elle simplement.  
\- Aussi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire las.  
\- On n'est pas sortie de la tanière du Cryslam… Marmonna la nouvelle venue en se penchant pour commencer à ramasser à son tour le tas d'équipements abandonnés sur le banc.

Reina acquiesça et entreprit d'envoyer à la laverie le premier tas de serviette qu'elle avait récupérée.  
Malgré l'aide de la seconde faelienne, il semblait à Reina qu'elles n'avançaient qu'à une allure d'escargot voire de kiampu qui n'a pas encore évolué.  
Pour autant, elles terminèrent plus tôt que ce qu'elles s'étaient imaginées. C'était le début de soirée, et elles avaient encore le temps d'aller manger à la cantine plutôt que d'aller chercher leur repas directement dans la réserve.  
Sa collègue avait enlevée le panneau qui informait que le nettoyage était en cours et venait de le ranger dans un casier quand une voix, que Reina aurait préféré évité d'entendre, retentit dans le couloir.  
En entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher, dans un réflexe aussi fou qu'incompréhensible elle décida de se dissimuler dans l'unique grand placard de la salle de douche, en y entraînant sa compagne de galère qui ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Placard qui accessoirement, se trouvait sous l'alignement des éviers disposés en face des desdites douches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu, commença à s'écrier ladite compagne en se débattant.  
\- Tais-toi! On va se faire repérer! Lui souffla Reina en la bâillonnant avec sa main.  
Les pas venaient de s'arrêter près du vestiaire, et les deux faeliennes se figèrent en entendant la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir.

\- Mmh,mmh! Se mit à protester la grande rousse.  
\- Tu veux vraiment te faire découvrir?  
\- Mmh!  
Reina grinça des dents, sa collègue n'était définitivement pas une ombre.  
\- Chrome n'est toujours pas revenu, retentit une voix.  
Une même pensée traversa alors l'esprit des deux faeliennes: elles étaient fichues s'il les découvrait.  
\- Ce chiot a encore du se perdre, lui répondit son interlocuteur n'est pas comme s'il nous avait habitué à rentrer en temps et en heure.

C'est en reconnaissant la voix de la seconde personne qu'elles découvrirent l'ampleur des dégâts, ou de leur chance si elles réussissaient à rester discrètes.  
Le chef de la Garde Absynthe et le chef de la Garde Obsidienne.  
Reina déglutit silencieusement tandis que sa camarade fermait les yeux. Elles étaient pires que foutues si elles étaient repérées.  
Reina avait voulu y croire. Croire qu'Ezarel serait assez pudique pour attendre que les douches soient vides pour prendre la sienne. Peine perdue. Il s'agissait maintenant d'une mission vitale que de ne pas se faire repérer. L'elfe l'avait suffisamment en grippe depuis qu'elle avait brisé un pot de miel, elle n'osait pas imaginer s'il la découvrait maintenant. Ce serait la fin de toute tentative d'intégration au sein de la Garde, voir même d'Eel tout entier.

\- C'est tout de même inquiétant, Erika est avec lui, reprit le guerrier.  
\- Mets deux idiots ensembles et tu obtiens le double de bêtises.  
\- Erika est une jeune femme gentille et raisonnable.

Les deux gardiennes dissimulées dans leur placard plissèrent des yeux, agacées, en entendant les compliments adressés par Valkyon à l'humaine; pas vraiment humaine; qui avait débarquée il y a peu.

\- Greluche, marmonna pour elle-même Reina.  
A sa surprise, elle vit sa camarade hocher de la tête.  
\- Valkyrie? Souffla-t-elle le plus doucement possible.

Le regard empli de fierté de l'autre faelienne lui tira un sourire amusé. Il fallait dire que voir la grande rousse la regarder fièrement avec la bouche bâillonnée et tordue dans le placard était assez cocasse.  
Elles entendirent les portes des casiers s'ouvrirent et qu'on y posait des objets lourds. Elles devinèrent sans trop de difficultés que le chef de la garde obsidienne venait d'enlever son imposante armure qui, pour leur plaisir, ne recouvrait que ses jambes et ses épaules. Reina, allongée sur sa camarade s'arrangea pour entrouvrir légèrement la porte du placard coulissante afin qu'elles puissent profiter de la vue alors que les deux faery continuaient de discuter.

Leurs pas se rapprochèrent de la douche et la simple vision des deux capitaines de gardes dans le plus simple appareil s'avancer vers les douches leur coupa le souffle. Le hasard devait être de leur côté se fit la réflexion Reina, plus tard en y repensant. Car Ezarel vint poser négligemment sa serviette sur l'évier juste au-dessus d'elles avant d'entrer dans une des douches. L'eau se mit à ruisseler sur le corps pâle de l'elfe. Les longs cheveux bleu de l'elfe se plaquèrent dans son dos finement musclé. La silhouette élancée de l'elfe devenait presqu'iréelle au fur et à mesure que la buée apparaissait et recouvrait les paroi de la douche.  
Les yeux des deux gardiennes dissimulées ne cessaient de voler de l'un à l'autre des chefs de garde. Le contraste entre les deux les saisissait particulièrement. Tant Ezarel était svelte autant Valkyon était imposant. Son importante carrure, la façon dont ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau hâlée alors qu'il faisait passer le jet d'eau sur son corps était presque hypnotique pour les valkyries. Les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps ne parvenait pas à gâcher sa beauté venant comme en contraire venir en souligner chaque courbe.  
Inconscients des regards plus que pesants des deux gardiennes, le faelien et l'elfe continuait leur discussion en ignorant, qu'il y avait deux êtres prêtes à donner leur royaume pour devenir une de ses nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de leur corps.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter, ce fichu chien ne se ferait pas attaquer il est toujours rentré indemne de ses missions.  
\- Erika a beau être une faelienne, elle sent encore énormément l'humaine. Un faery peut…  
\- Les kappa sont des êtres pacifiques et aussi stupide soit le chien il ne l'enverra pas en plein milieu du village.

Le guerrier ne répondit pas mais garda une expression concernée en se saisissant de son gel douche.  
A ce moment-là, dans le placard sous l'évier les deux faeliennes gigotaient afin de se trouver une posture plus confortable. Enfin, l'une d'elle tentait de le faire tandis que la seconde essayait tant que bien que mal de suivre les mouvements de la première en évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Malheureusement pour elle, en essayant de se relever pour laisser de la place à sa collègue de se tourner sur le côté, elle se tapa la tête contre l'un des tuyaux de l'évier. Le bruit résonna faiblement au milieu du bruit de l'eau qui coulaient dans les douches mais fut assez important pour qu'Ezarel ferme le robinet de la sienne et fronce les sourcils.

\- Peux-tu… Commença alors en chuchotant la grande rousse qui ne comprenait pourquoi la seconde valkyrie s'était figée.

Elle s'arrêta aussi sec quand elle vit le regard effrayant que lui lança cette dernière tout pivotant légèrement la tête vers l'ouverture du placard. Elle ne comprit pas d'abord cette réaction quand cela éclata comme une bulle dans son esprit. Le bruit des douches étaient nettement moins fort qu'auparavant. Elle se figea. Elles allaient être découvertes. C'en était fini de leur vie au sein de la garde.

\- Un problème ? Entendirent-elles résonner lourdement dans la salle de douche.  
Leurs cœurs palpitaient à une vitesse qu'elles ne pensaient pas atteindre un jour.  
\- Non, aucun. Finit par répondre Ezarel en reprenant normalement sa douche.

Les deux valkyries adressèrent une prière muette aux dieux eldaryens qui les avaient entendues. Avant de se repositionner correctement et de poursuivre leur séance d'espionnage.  
Ezarel avait quasiment fini sa douche et observait les mouvements de bassins du guerrier qui étaient recouverts par d'épais bandages qui ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup apprécié la douche.

\- Il faudra refaire tes bandages une fois que tu auras fini. Lâcha-t-il. Ils sont en train de se relâcher.  
Elles virent Valkyon acquiescer et recouvrir ses cheveux blancs de shampoing.  
\- J'en ai avec moi, reprit l'elfe, j'en profiterai pour vérifier l'état de ta blessure.

Un sourire presque pervers effleura les lèvres de Reina qui imaginait déjà une scène assez intense de yaoi entre les deux chefs de garde impliquant ces fameux bandages. Elle passa sa main sous son nez pour vérifier qu'elle ne saignait pas. Avec satisfaction elle constata que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Le guerrier termina rapidement sa douche et en sortit pour passer la serviette sur son corps encore mouillé et dont les gouttes traçaient des sillons captivants entre ses muscles.

Elles retinrent leurs souffle en voyant l'elfe s'approcher du faelien qui lui tournait le dos, se débattant avec ses bandages pour les retirer. Les longs doigts de l'alchimiste se posèrent sur eux et défirent en quelques secondes les longues bandes blanches. Il dévoila ainsi la fine cicatrice qui venait s'ajouter à la collection déjà importante de Valkyon. Ezarel se pencha pour observer la cicatrisation de la blessure plus attentivement, son expression sérieuse fut dissimulée par ses longs cheveux bleu qui tombèrent devant son visage. Le contraste entre leurs corps se fit plus percutant encore et en devenait presque intime. Pour la première fois peut-être depuis qu'elles s'étaient dissimulées dans le placard, les deux gardiennes eurent un semblant de gêne. Un semblant uniquement. La vision était trop enchanteresse à leurs yeux pour qu'elles regrettent un jour leur décision.  
Parce que voir les deux chefs de garde dans cette position serait pour elles un souvenir impérissable.

Trop tôt à leur goût, l'elfe se redressa pour aller chercher les nouveaux et bandages, et à leur grand désespoir Valkyon le suivit. Elles ne purent qu'entendre leur discussion depuis leur placard qui dura trop peu de temps pour laisser leur imagination vagabonder. Déjà retentissaient les bruissements de vêtements. Reina entendit un soupir de déception provenant d'en dessous d'elle, et croisa le regard malgré tout brillant de la seconde Valkyrie. Elle eut un sourire en coin.  
Elle attendit d'entendre le bruit caractéristique de la porte des vestiaires se refermer ainsi que le bruit de leurs pas pour se dégager du placard.

\- Je pense qu'on peut y aller.

La grande rousse acquiesça et en profita pour s'étirer une fois sortie. Le placard avait beau être grand, elle s'était retrouvée dans une position improbable avec une autre personne au-dessus d'elle ce qui avait quelque peu fait souffrir ses muscles. Mais le spectacle en valait le coup. Elle aurait été capable de supporter dix fois plus rien que pour ça.  
Avec un sourire complice, les deux valkyries se précipitèrent vers la porte de sortie du vestiaire. Elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand elle se retourna vers l'autre gardienne dont les yeux verts clair l'interrogeait.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Liako.  
\- Et moi, Reina.

Liako acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de s'y engager. Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à Reina avant de partir rapidement. Reina s'éclipsa dans la direction inverse en se mordant les lèvres pour dissimuler son trop grand sourire.  
Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est l'ombre souriante dissimulée dans l'encadrure d'une porte se disant que la perversité était bien l'apanage de la garde de l'Ombre.


	4. De l'hydromel et des hallucinations

A quelques mètres de la salle d'entraînement de la garde Obsidienne, aménagée pour l'occasion en salle de fête, Reina s'immobilisa. Les rires et les chants résonnaient déjà lourdement dans le couloir et elle entrevoyait les gardiens qui y pénétraient d'un pas sûr.  
Même sa camarade de l'Ombre aux longs cheveux violet et qui excellait en matière de combat y semblait à l'aise. Elle était accompagnée par Nevra qui lui adressait des sourires charmeurs.

Mais Reina n'avait pas envie d'y aller.  
Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, et trop d'alcool. Elle n'y serait pas à sa place.  
Elle allait faire demi-tour discrètement quand elle croisa le regard curieux d'Ykhar qui arrivait en face d'elle. Elle jura mentalement, sa tentative d'évasion était fichue. La brownie n'allait pas lâcher, pas alors qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de l'intégrer. Reina ne put s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiote, quelle idée avait été de confier à Ykhar son malaise à s'approcher des autres gardiens ? Elle n'arrivait pas à briser la glace, et malgré ces six mois passés à Eel elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une intruse.

\- Reina ! Tu es venue, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, fit la brownie en s'approchant avec un sourire rassurant.  
Reina lui fit un sourire crispé et se laissa entraîner vers la salle à contrecœur.

Les mannequins de bois et les cibles avaient été poussés dans un coin de la pièce tandis que l'étal où était disposé des armes en bois qu'elle avait entraperçu la dernière fois avait disparu. Des tables rondes avaient été éparpillées et avaient été prise d'assaut par les gardiens et les gardiennes. Une sorte de bar, construit à partir de planches de bois, avait été aménagé contre le mur du fond. Elle se laissa entraînée par Ykhar qui la conduisit directement vers une des tables où se trouvait déjà Alajéa en pleine discussion avec une Absynthe. Elle fit un sourire à la sirène et s'installa sur la chaise vide à côté d'elle. Une choppe d'hydromel fut posée devant elle et elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la serveuse continuer à distribuer l'alcool. Son attention se reporta sur la choppe qu'elle bu avec précaution. C'était la première fois qu'elle goûtait à l'alcool eldaryen et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle se surprit à en apprécier le goût.  
Comme elle ne participait à la conversation, elle se tourna pour observer la salle tout en continuant de siroter son hydromel. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait bien plus d'Obsidiens et d'Absynthes qui avaient répondu à l'invitation que d'Ombres.

Son regard fut rapidement attiré par un homme aux cheveux rouges qui gesticulait sur la table à droite à la sienne. Il semblait raconter une histoire palpitante, les gardiens autour de lui l'écoutaient avec le sourire tout en vidant leur choppe. Intriguée, Reina décida de s'approcher après avoir lancé un bref regard à sa propre tablée. La sirène et la brownie étaient lancée dans une discussion compliquée d'alchimie à propos des effets des potions sur les armes avec les Absynthes autour d'elles et une obsidienne aux longs cheveux bleu foncés qui portait un gantelet qui avait la fâcheuse manie de faire apparaître une flamme de temps à autre.  
Elle se leva discrètement et se rapprocha de la table. Elle se servit au passage un autre verre d'hydromel et s'installa non loin du conteur. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce monde malgré les six mois qu'elle venait d'y passer et était toujours friande de leurs légendes et des histoires de leur passé. Elle se laissa rapidement emporter par le récit épique du conteur.

Ce dernier prit dans son histoire se leva pour imiter les mouvements d'épée du héros et ne fit pas attention à la serveuse qui passait à côté de lui son plateau remplie de choppes tanguant dangereusement. Sa main percuta l'épaule de la brownie qui perdit l'équilibre. Son plateau lui échappa des mains pour se renverser sur Reina qui lui tournait le dos pour goûter l'un des gâteaux au miel préparés pour la soirée. Reina eut un sursaut et bascula de sa chaise pour être rattrapée de justesse par son voisin qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit du verre se briser au sol.

\- Hé, ça va ? Tu es blessée ? L'interrogea aussitôt une gardienne blonde portant un corset bleu, avec une expression concernée.

Reina hocha lentement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et à entendre le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur la salle ainsi qu'à voir les éclats de verre et la grande flaque de liquide ambré à ses pieds, elle ne mit pas longtemps à saisir la situation.  
Reina se redressa en adressant un sourire timide au guerrier auquel elle s'était accroché. L'homme était aussi grand que Valkyon, presque aussi beau aussi aurait bien ajouter Reina en se perdant dans les yeux bleu nuit et la longue chevelure blonde du faelien. Elle recula et passa sa main dans sa nuque, gênée.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle soupira mentalement en découvrant que même de l'hydromel y avait coulé. Elle était bonne pour une douche. Reina fit un pas pour sortir du cercle qui s'était formée autour d'elle. Le silence n'avait pas duré. Le conteur et la serveuse ne cessait de s'excuser pendant qu'elle leur affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Une autre gardienne aux longs cheveux rouges et aux mêmes yeux dorés que Valkyon les repoussa pour lui tendre une serviette.

\- Tiens. Tu sais où sont les douches ?  
\- Merci, fit Reina en prenant la serviette avec reconnaissance. Oui, je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille si je ne veux pas sentir l'hydromel pour le reste du weekend, reprit-elle avec un sourire un peu blasé.  
\- Je t'y accompagne ! Intervient alors Alajéa avec une voix qui se voulait autoritaire en la prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner.

Reina se laissa faire, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait compris en passant autant de temps avec Ykhar et la sirène c'était que lorsque cette dernière avait une idée en tête il fallait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour la lui faire oublier. Et elle ne se sentait pas de le faire ce soir. Alors elle se laissa traîner jusqu'aux douches communes où Alajéa la déposa avant de partir pour aller lui chercher des vêtements propres.  
Reina la regarda faire en espérant qu'Alajéa lui rapporterait des vêtements décents. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas porter une de ses tenues.

Reina sortit de la douche et pris les vêtements que lui avait déposé la sirène. Elle eut un rire las : Alajéa pensait-elle vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait ? Non. Visiblement pas. N'importe qui, homme ou femmes, faery ou faelienne pouvait le constater au premier regard : la différence de taille entre leur poitrine était importante. Alors porter un de ses hauts ? Cela reviendrait quasiment à se balader à demi-nue. Elle regarda ensuite l'espèce de jupe bien trop fendue à son goût qu'elle était censée porter.  
Non. Là, ce n'était pas possible. Une simple serviette recouvrirait davantage son corps.  
Elle s'enroula dans l'une d'elles et ouvrit la porte des douches pour demander à Alajéa de ramener quelque chose à peu près mettable pour elle.

\- Alajéa ! La héla-t-elle en apercevant ses cheveux n'aurais pas quelque chose d'un peu plus couvrant s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas autant de poitrine que toi…

La voix de Reina s'éteignit quand elle découvrit qu'à côté de la sirène se tenait Valkyon qui l'observait impassiblement. Elle s'immobilisa et durant de longues secondes ce fut une tempête qui emporta son cœur et son esprit. De toute la soirée, elle avait réussi à l'éviter. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Juste au pire moment ?  
Son cœur martelait sa poitrine et résonnait lourdement à ses oreilles tandis que son esprit refusait d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette et qu'elle disait ça à Alajéa.

\- Je me mets à avoir des hallucinations maintenant...Il est franchement temps que je rentre me coucher. Merci quand même pour les vêtements Alajéa.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une foutue hallucination. Reina ferma la porte des douches communes et partit en direction de sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle avait dû boire plus que ce qu'elle avait crû ou alors l'alcool d'Eldarya était plus traître que ceux de son monde. Il tapait fort. Presque aussi fort que les bruits de bottes derrière elle qui retentissaient de plus en plus rapidement. Son hallucination la poursuivait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait aux dieux de ce monde ?

\- Est-ce que la notion de décence veut dire quelque chose pour toi ? L'interrogea-t-elle même d'une voix étrangement grave en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
\- Est-ce qu'Alajéa est décente ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle.  
Discuter avec une hallucination... Elle avait vraiment trop forcé sur l'alcool.  
\- Alajéa ne se promène pas dans le Quartier général uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Releva-t-il.  
\- Je n'aurais pas à le faire si ses vêtements la couvraient un peu plus. Ou c'est une manière de me faire comprendre que je devrais avoir une plus grosse poitrine ? S'arrêta-t-elle en regardant le chef de la Garde d'Obsidienne avant de secouer la tête avec un air navré en faisant mine de repartir.

Là voilà rendu à discuter avec une hallucination, Il faudrait qu'elle aille moins fort avec l'hydromel la prochaine fois.

\- Je ne suis pas une hallucination.  
\- Tu es une hallucination.  
Valkyon lui jeta un regard sombre avant de lui attraper le poignet et de la forcer à lui faire face à nouveau.  
\- Une hallucination ne devrait pas pouvoir te forcer à t'arrêter non ?

Reina plissa les yeux. Cela devenait dangereux. Même s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination, son cœur faisait un peu trop de ratés depuis ces dernières minutes et son estomac lui envoyait des essaims de papillons dès qu'il avait le malheur d'entrer dans son champs de vision. Elle fit un pas en arrière et essaya de dégager sa main de l'emprise du guerrier. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'analyser davantage les sensations que lui procurait ce contact. Mais la main sur son poignet était ferme. Reina recula davantage et força un peu plus. En pure perte. Valkyon avança et elle se retrouva bloquée entre le mur et lui.

\- Je dois rêver alors. Complètement même. J'espère que je ne me suis pas endormie sous la douche.

Les yeux dorés plongèrent dans les siens, inquisiteurs. Même pour un rêve cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Le cœur de Reina alternait entre les battements ratés et les battements trop rapides. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le regarder en face une fois qu'elle se réveillerait. Si elle se réveillait, car actuellement elle était certaine de mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant la fin de ce rêve.

\- Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve ?  
Elle l'observa avec attention désirant être à mille lieux et en même temps de rester là.  
\- Bien sûr. Comment dans la réalité j'aurais pu me retrouver contre un mur uniquement vêtue d'une serviette, qui comme par hasard menace de tomber, avec toi en face de moi qui m'empêche de retourner à ma chambre ?

Cette réponse sembla l'agacer avant qu'une drôle d'étincelle ne s'allume dans son regard. Inconsciemment Reina apprécia ce changement presque qu'autant qu'il la fit frémir d'inquiétude. Valkyon s'avança encore un peu, comme pour couper court à toute tentative de fuite.

\- Puisqu'il s'agit d'un rêve, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ?

Cette fois-ci c'est tout son être qui s'immobilisa. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de déglutir. Elle aurait davantage imaginé Nevra à formuler cette phrase plutôt que le guerrier toujours si maître de lui-même. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle rêvait. Et puis… Ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait en profiter un peu non ?

\- Et bien tout dépendra si ma serviette tombe ou pas, s'entendit-elle lui répondre d'une voix qui lui parut étrange.

Sa réponse le surprit, autant pour sa vision d'une fille innocente. Il baissa les yeux vers le fameux bout de tissu qui la recouvrait. Il était bien trop court à son goût ou peut-être trop long. La peau pâle de Reina contrastait avec la couleur du mur, il remonta lentement son regard. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux roux encore mouillés, pour courir dans le creux de son cou. Ses joues rougissaient, il ignorait si c'était de gêne ou d'autre chose comme il l'espérait. Les yeux verts sombres ne le fuyaient pas pour une fois depuis le début de la soirée. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.  
Le nœud de la serviette se défit et elle tomba à ses pieds. L'instant suivant, il lui avait lâché le bras et tourner la tête. Mais ce n'était plus la peine, Reina avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelque pas de là.  
Il passa la main sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Il avait été si près de la toucher.  
Elle allait le rendre fou. Juste complètement fou.  
Il se pencha pour ramasser la serviette et se dit que finalement les humains étaient des créatures dangereuses à leur façon.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve que les douches d'Eldarya vraiment passionnantes xD


End file.
